Menggapaimu
by Arisa Yuki
Summary: Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan hingga kejadian itu menimpaku / "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" / sepertinya akan turun hujan / "Hinata! Awas! / Arigatou Naruto-kun. This is my first fanfic, mind to RnR?


DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

.

.

Enjoy the fic~

.

.

Semilir angin yang menembus melalui jendela menerpa wajahku dan menyadarkanku dari lamunan dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah papan tulis. Bodohnya aku yang dengan beraninya mengabaikan pidato dari Hatake-sensei meskipun sebenarnya aku sudah sangat paham mengenai listrik statis yang sejak satu jam lalu beliau bicarakan. Namun setelah melihat reaksi Shikamaru yang tertidur, Chouji yang asyik mengunyah sesuatu yang kuyakini adalah keripik kentang ke sepuluh hari ini dan juga geng para wanita yang sedang asyik bersolek diujung kelas membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali kearah lapangan seperti yang sebelumnya kulakukan. Oh bukan, aku bukanlah seorang gadis yang sangat mencintai lapangan seperti yang sedang kalian pikirkan tapi seseorang yang sedang berada disanalah yang menarik atensiku.

"Woy, Naruto! Oper kesini!"

Yap, Naruto. Orang yang tanpa kusadari selalu menarik perhatianku dan hanya bisa kuperhatikan dari kejauhan. Bukan hanya karena ia memiliki postur atletis, mata berwarna biru seperti laut yang dapat menghanyutkanmu dalam sekali pandang atau rambut pirangnya yang mencolok tapi ia selalu menjalani hidupnya tanpa keluh dan dapat menghangatkan orang yang berada disekitarnya termasuk aku. Meskipun aku sudah mengenalnya sejak ia pindah ke Konoha ketika kita kelas 4 SD aku tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya. Bahkan aku sangsi bahwa ia mengenalku mengingat aku belum pernah mengenalkan diriku secara langsung. Bukannya tidak ingin tapi aku belum memiliki kesempatan atau lebih tepatnya aku belum bisa.

"Sasuke!" ujar Naruto serius namun tak menghilangkan senyumnya. Melihatnya tersenyum selalu membuatku merasa hangat meskipun senyuman itu tidak ditujukan kepadaku. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia tetap tersenyum dan bersemangat meskipun sudah hampir satu jam ia bermain sepak bola diluar sana. Aku saja yang melihatnya dari tadi bisa merasakan lelahnya mengejar bola terus-terusan, maksudku lihatlah bagaimana peluh membanjiri dan rambutnya yang lepek namun tetap saja terlihat sangat mempesona bagiku.

"Hinata mau sampai kapan kau melamun?". Aku dikejutkan oleh suara Tenten yang entah sudah berdiri sejak kapan bersama teman-temanku yang lainnya. "Ayo cepat nanti Gai-sensei marah kalau kita datang terlambat" ujar Ino sambil meninggalkanku diikuti oleh lainnya. Buru-buru aku mengambil seragam olahraga didalam tasku sambil membayangkan betapa mengerikannya hukuman yang akan kuterima bila aku terlambat.

.

.

.

Matahari sedang dalam semangat membara ketika kami sedang berbaris dilapangan mendengarkan Gai-sensei yang berceloteh dengan semangat 45 bagaimana pentingnya olahraga diusia remaja. Ah seandainya aku boleh memilih, lebih baik berada dikelas sambil membaca novel detektif kesayanganku atau berteduh dibawah pohon sambil menikmati cinnamon roll, sayangnya takdir berkata lain dengan membiarkanku disini.

"Yo.. yo.. yo.. jangan loyo begitu anak muda! Kalian harus membakar semangat masa muda kalian bersama sang matahari. " teriak saDan aku sudah menemukan ide yang sangat bagus untuk itu..." Gai-sensei menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aku dan teman-temanku yang lainnya mulai menatapnya horror seolah berkata jangan-katakan-kita-harus-melakukan-itu. "Ayo anak-anak kita lari mengitari sekolah kita tercinta" teriak sang guru nyentrik yang diikuti oleh cacian dan protes oleh kami semua tentunya. Berterima kasihlah kepada pemerintah yang sedang memperbaiki beberapa wilayah sekitar sekolah sehingga jarak yang biasanya kami tempuh sepanjang 1 km sekarang harus dua kali lipat. Oh my god, can be my day worse than this?

Kulangkahkan kakiku sekuat mungkin mengejar ketertinggalanku dari teman-teman yang lainnya. Baru juga seperempat jalan aku sudah merasa kelelahan. Aku merutuki nasibku yang tidah pernah memiliki bakat dalam bidang olahraga padahal aku selalu berusaha untuk meningkatkan kemampuanku dibidang ini tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Aku menatap lurus kedepan dan aku menyadari bahwa kali ini aku berada pada urutan paling terakhir namun aku masih bisa mendengarkan teriakan Lee tentang semangat masa muda. Ya, Lee benar. Lee benar bahwa masa muda adalah masa yang harus dilalui dengan penuh semangat seperti Naruto yang tak pernah mengeluh. Meskipun saat ini aku menyadari bahwa teman-temanku bergerak menjauh. Tapi itu bukanlah hal mustahil kan untukku, Naruto saja bisa melakukan hal-hal yang terkesan mustahil meskipun usaha yang dilakukan juga tidak sedikit.

"Aku akan terus berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisan!" semangatku bangkit seketika setelah mengingat Naruto. Aku berlari sambil bersenandung kecil yang tanpa kusadari sebentar lagi aku mencapai garis finish ketika kulihat kedai ramen Paman Teuchi. Di kedai ramen inilah aku sering melihat Naruto sepulang sekolah dan kadang-kadang aku ikut makan disini sambil memeperhatikan Naruto melahap ramen. Ah mengingat namanya pun sudah membuat pipiku panas.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Suara ini bukanlah suara yang asing bagiku. Kupalingkan wajahku kearah suara dibelakangku untuk memastikan bahwa ia bukanlah.. Naruto! Ternyata benar dia adalah Naruto!

"Naruto-kun, a-apa yang sedang ka-kau lakukan disini?" ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan Naruto dengan jarak sedekat ini. Aku merasa sangat gugup dan pasokan oksigen disekitarku sepertinya mulai menipis. Sepertinya dampak global warming sudah mulai terasa di Jepang.

"Ah iya aku sedang berlatih untuk pertandingan antar sekolah minggu depan. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan? Sepertinya kau terlalu lelah berlari ditambah cuaca yang terik seperti ini. Lihatlah mukamu yang memerah!" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku untuk menyelidiki lebih dekat

"A-aku… aku…" aku berusaha untuk mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Namun sayangnya aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya sedekat ini. Matanya benar-benar mengagumkan. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa sosok yang kukagumi berada didepanku tepat saat ini.

"Hinata-chan kau kenapa? Wajahmu benar-benar merah padam sekarang. Ayo kita cepat-cepat ke UKS!" ucapnya panik seraya menarik tanganku. "Kalau kau sedang sakit jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau membuatku khawatir saja". Naruto… Naruto mengkhawatirkanku? Ya tuhan mengapa cuaca tiba-tiba semakin panas? Aku dapat merasakan semua aliran darah berkumpul di pipiku bahkan kepalaku menjadi sangat pusing. Dan hal yang terakhir kali aku ingat adalah suara Naruto yang memanggilku panik diikuri oleh pandanganku yang mulai menggelap. Sepertinya akan turun hujan.

* * *

Tadaaaam...

first of all, ini fic Risa yang pertama jadi maaf ya kalau idenya agak pasaran T_T rencananya juga fic ini mau dijadikan 2-3 chapter dan buat chapter pertama ini Risa mau liat dulu respon dari Reader-tachi tentang fic ini. Ditunggu yaa reviewnya, see you on next chapter~ *tebarkembang*


End file.
